


It All Starts With A Wish (Or Two)

by longcoats_and_cheekbones



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: And love happens, Collodi, F/M, Italy, M/M, Other, Wishes come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longcoats_and_cheekbones/pseuds/longcoats_and_cheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin, Douglas, Carolyn, and Arthur are stuck in Collodi, Italy overnight when their plane's turbine engine fails. Arthur says that if you wish on a falling star in Collodi your wish will always come true and the crew of MJN Air puts this myth to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much to my disappointment I do not own Cabin Pressure or any of its characters. I do however own the character of Frank the mechanic.

“Martin it’s a plane! Not a human being! She’ll be fine!” Caroline cried as Martin paced back and forth outside the garage.

“Who knows what could happen?” Martin moaned, “The problem could be much worse than we thought! And that mechanic looked a _little_ shady. He could lie! Or steal something! He could break her even more! She might not be able to fly for a week! A month! What if she’s broken forever??” Terror crept into his voice.

“God help us if you’re ever to become a father,” Douglas groaned. He rubbed his face with his hands. “This whole ordeal is making me awful thirsty. I think I’ll just pop over to the pub for a-”

“Oh no, Douglas,” Caroline clucked, “The only place you’ll be popping is back to Fitton in the aeroplane.”

“But as Martin said, she could be broken _forever_.”

“You don’t think she’s really broken forever do you Mum?” Arthur cried. “Skip, what are we going to do?”

“Arthur my love, let’s just ask the mechanic before we jump to any conclusions,” his mother replied.

The mechanic exited the garage and was met by four earnest faces. Well, three earnest faces and one face whose eyes were twitching in a way the mechanic was sure was unhealthy.

“Well,” the mechanic began, eyeing the twitching ginger man nervously, “The turbine engine failed but your plane is also extremely overdue for a checkup. We can easily fix the engine but I’d like to keep it overnight for a fix-up.”

His glance left the ginger-haired man a moment too soon and the latter took the chance to pounce.

“What have you done to her,” Martin growled, narrowing his eyes and moving closer to the mechanic in a way that would have been intimidating if Martin had not also been half a foot shorter than him.

“Martin!” Caroline scolded, “Leave him alone!”

“Very well…” Martin breathed, not taking his eyes off the mechanic.

“You can, um, talk to Mr. Ricci for accommodations,” the mechanic advised before quickly walking back into the garage.

“Goodness,” Douglas drawled.

“I don’t like him,” Martin murmured.

“Well regardless of your attitude towards our mechanic we are still stuck in Tuscany for another night, and I for one am not going to spend it in this airport. Come, let’s find where this Mr, Ricci has situated us,” Caroline commanded.

Douglas, Caroline, Arthur, and Martin were given rooms in a small hotel in Collodi. The beds were a bit firmer than comfortable and the scent of second-hand smoke lingered in every room, but nothing could hinder Arthur’s excitement of being in the town used by the legendary Carlo Lorenzini, author of Pinocchio.

“Can we go see Pinocchio Park?” Arthur begged, bouncing up and down like a toddler, “Please?”

“Darling, as much as I’d love to spend a whole evening with you in a park dedicated to a puppet, I am much too tired. If you will excuse me I think I’ll retire to my room now,” Caroline yawned.

“As will I,” Douglas said with a majestic bow, “Goodnight to you both.”

“Yes...I suppose it would be okay to go to bed now, since we know that GERTI is going to be okay,” Martin proposed.

“It’s a pity GERTI isn’t a human being, Martin,” Douglas called down the hallway, “Maybe then you would finally have a girlfriend.”

“Don’t listen to him Martin! I’m sure there’s _someone_ you care about as much as GERTI. Isn’t there?” Arthur inquired.

“No, Douglas is probably right. All I really care about these days is flying.”

“Yeah, well, I mean you’ve got us,” Arthur suggested.

Martin chuckled, “But I don’t suppose I’d very much like to marry Douglas, now would I?”

“Maybe not Douglas but-” Arthur began until Martin interrupted him.

“I think I’ll head off to my room as well,”

Arthur’s face fell, “Well, I was thinking Skip, maybe you wanted to go to Pinocchio Park,” he grinned at Martin, “I heard that if you wish upon a falling star in Collodi it always comes true! Just like in Pinocchio!”

“That’s a wonderful thought Arthur, but I do need to get some rest. We’re flying back to Fitton tomorrow and I need to sleep up,” Martin responded as he turned towards his room leaving Arthur in the hallway alone.

“Yeah, good idea Skip. Okay…” he whispered before heading to his room as well.

In his room, Martin sat at his desk finishing up the log book. Martin yawned and checked the clock above his window.

Nine o’clock.

“About time to get in bed,” Martin muttered. “I can finish the log book in the morning,” He began to stand but then fell back into his chair. “What am I saying? I need to finish the log today. That’s what any proper pilot would do.” He picked up his pen. Halfway through writing his first sentence Martin stopped. “But I’m _so_ tired. It can’t be good to write the log now. I’m probably not even in my right mind. No one even reads my entries anyway.” Martin again started from his chair but before he made it to his bed he turned around and headed back. “Irresponsible,” he scolded, “The log is for today; therefore, I will finish it today.”

As Martin was continuing this internal struggle and succeeding in getting neither rest nor any of the log book done something caught his eye. Outside his window a bright comet streaked across the sky.

“If you wish upon a star in Collodi it always comes true,” he heard Arthur say.

“It’s a pity GERTI isn’t a human being,” Douglas’s voice mocked, “Maybe then you’d have a girlfriend.”

“I wish…” Martin started. “I wish GERTI was a real woman.” He closed his eyes and then laughed. “Lord, I’m a clot.”

After one more look out the window, Martin returned to his desk. He wrote up the rest of his log and then finally got into bed and fell asleep.

Martin awoke the next day to a phone call. It was Caroline.

“What is it?” Martin intoned groggily through his sleep.

“It’s GERTI. The mechanic said that there’s something wrong.”

“WHAT?” Martin sat up in his bed. “What did he do? I told you he was bad news.”

“Martin, Martin, calm down. He didn’t specify what it is, but he needs us to come down immediately.”

“Sure, probably so he can organize her ransom.”

“Martin,” Caroline assured, “I’m sure whatever happened to GERTI the mechanic did his best to avoid it, and will do all he can to fix her.”

“Very well,” Martin huffed and hung up the phone.

Martin met Douglas and Caroline outside the hotel. “Where’s Arthur?” he asked Caroline.

“He said he had to change his shirt,” she replied. “apparently it’s a very big day for him, though he wouldn’t tell us why.”

“Perhaps it’s the day he gets an intellect,” Douglas suggested.

Martin was about to defend him when Arthur came bounding back into the lobby wearing a bright blue shirt with baby pink trousers and vest.

“Ta da!” Arthur held out his arms in triumph. “How do you like it Skip?”

Douglas raised an eyebrow.

“You look like cotton candy,” Martin responded.

“But see that’s what I was going for, because what’s more approachable than a person holding a bunch of fluffy pink cotton candy? Except now, I _am_ the cotton candy which makes me EXTRA approachable!” Arthur explained.

“What sound reasoning,” Douglas stated.

“Dear heart,” Caroline sighed, “Might I ask why you’re embarking on this endeavor to look approachable?”

“Well that’s an easy question!” Arthur declared. “Didn’t any of you see that shooting star last night?”

“I did!” Martin volunteered, but then quieted down at the expressions given to him by Douglas and Caroline.

“Well it’s like I said Skip. If you wish upon a star in Collodi it’s bound to come true! So I made a wish. Did you make a wish, Skip?”

Martin chuckled nervously. “What a silly question Arthur. Of course I didn’t wish for anything. You know that’s just a myth.”

Arthur frowned. “I don’t know. I think my wish could come true.”

“I’m sure anyone can guess what you wished for Arthur,” Douglas stated. “You wished for a brain, and Martin wished for courage, and you, Caroline, you wished for a heart.”

“And what did you wish for Douglas?” Caroline inquired.

“I on the other hand wished for a cab out of this infernal place, and it looks like I have received an answer to my prayer.” Douglas responded as he opened the door to a cab that had just rolled up. “Me and Caroline can take this one Martin. You and Arthur can grab another.”

Martin spent most of the ride fretting about GERTI and barely listening to Arthur talk about all the great things a person could see at Pinocchio Park.

“Did you hear me Skip? I said we’re here!” Arthur bellowed, snapping Martin out of his previous occupation of listing all the horrible things that the mechanic could have done to poor GERTI.

Caroline and Douglas were standing with the mechanic outside the garage side door. All three were staring dumbfounded into the garage.

“What is it?” Martin insisted. “What happened to her?”

“See, now that’s going to be hard to explain,” Douglas pondered, not taking his eyes off whatever occupied the garage.

“Yes, Martin. I think you’ll have to see that for yourself,” Caroline responded as she stepped back from the doorway.

Martin rushed forward and gasped. “She’s gone!” and then he noticed what was sitting in GERTI’s place. “It’s a woman!” he exclaimed. “A naked woman!”

“A what?” Arthur asked from behind the group.

The woman looked up and, at spotting Martin, her face lit and she stood.

“Oh God!” Martin shielded his eyes.

Douglas did not.

“For God’s sake Douglas, have some decency!” Caroline exclaimed, covering his eyes with her hand.

“My apologies,” he murmured, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Who are you?” Martin inquired, still avoiding her gaze.

“You of all people should know Captain!” she giggled. “You’re the one who wished me here!”

“What do you mean I wished you here?” he asked, not quite believing what she was suggesting.

“Don’t be daft! I’m GERTI! Golf. Echo. Romeo. Tang. India.”

At this statement Caroline let her hand slip from Douglas’s eyes.

“Oh this is good,” Douglas purred.

Martin, Douglas, Caroline, and the mechanic stared at her in disbelief.

“What? GERTI? As a real live human person?” Arthur shouted from behind the four who were crowded around the door. “Let me see!” He jumped and pushed his way through the crowd. When he finally saw the naked woman standing in the middle of the garage his eyes grew large. “Oh wow,” he breathed. “Her face is beautiful.”

*****

The mechanic, who they now knew as Frank had gotten GERTI and old steward’s uniform that was much too large on her but was held up well enough with one of his belts. Once she was properly dressed, Martin gathered enough courage to approach her.

“So you’re actually GERTI?” he asked her suspiciously.

“Didn’t I already tell you that Captain?”

GERTI’s smile could be described as lighting up her face but it did more than that. It was a smile that lit up the face of the people around her, and in this case it was Martin.

“You don’t have to call me Captain,” Martin blushed. He looked at her and realized that up close, one of her eyes was much greener than the other which was colored and alarmingly bright blue.

GERTI laughed. “Come on Captain!” I know you! I wouldn’t want to call you anything else. Not _my_ captain.”  

_My captain._

It all seemed so believable when she spoke with such sincerity but Martin knew he had to question it. “Look,” he said, growing serious. “You can’t actually think that I’ll believe this. How could you possibly be an aeroplane?”

“But I’m not an aeroplane. You wished me human!” GERTI responded. She was growing impatient. Why couldn’t he understand what she was saying?

“Yeah, so you keep telling me, but wishes like this don’t just come true,” Martin continued.

“But then how can you explain this?” GERTI retorted, motioning to her newly clothed body.

“I don’t know! Douglas! If anyone could come up with this it’s him,” He exclaimed throwing up his hands. “I just don’t want to fall for some silly trick.” He turned and started to walk away.

“Captain, I’m not a trick! I promise!” She called.

“I just need to check,” Martin muttered. He walked up to where Douglas and Arthur were standing.

“Douglas,” Martin said, standing on his toes so he could look him in the eye, “did you do this?”

“Martin,” Douglas replied seriously, “as much as I’d love to say I was able to remove a jet from a garage, hide it, replace it with a naked woman, and convince her to play the part of an aeroplane, this was not my doing. Nor, I’m sorry to say, do I believe it was the doing of any other person.

“Are you implying,” Martin demanded, “that this might actually be because of a shooting star?”

“I think we should definitely entertain the possibility,” Douglas admitted.

“Of course we should!” Arthur broke in. “‘Cause it’s the truth! I knew our wishes would come true Skip! I knew it!”

“What are we going to do?” Martin trilled. “We can’t fly home on a woman can we?”

“No, I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Douglas replied coolly. “However I did happen to see a nice café a few miles from here. We could all take GERTI out and make a day of it.”

Martin scoffed, “Really Douglas. We can’t just- Oh! No! That’s a great idea!” Martin exclaimed. He glanced over to the bench where GERTI was now sitting upside down with her feet in the air and her dark curls brushing the floor. “What a wonderful idea…”

“Golly,” Douglas remarked, “It appears that I was right after all. Martin’s in love with an aeroplane.”

“Well I’m sure he’s not in love with her,” Arthur interrupted. “I mean, she’s a nice plane- or girl!- or plane...girl...plane-girl. I guess I’m not sure what she is but he’s not in _love_ with her. Are you Skip?” he quickly added.

“No, that would be ridiculous,” Martin scoffed though his face had turned bright red.

“Quite ridiculous,” repeated Douglas.

*****

Caroline was surprisingly easy to convince to let the three of them take GERTI out. She, however, planned to stay at the airport and try to find a way back to England now that her jet was a woman wearing large khaki trousers.

GERTI was equally pleased with their plan. “Oh, I can’t wait!” She squealed. “There’s so much I want to touch!”

“I sincerely hope you mean, “so much I want to see.’” Douglas corrected.

“No, I mean touch. I’ve seen plenty of things as an aeroplane but I could never touch anything. It was rather disappointing,” she shrugged. “Now though,” GERTI brightened up, “I can actually touch things. Plants animals, people…”

Douglas chuckled and patted Martin’s back, “Oh this is going to be _good._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~

“You have really nice hair GERTI,” Arthur commented as the four of them walked through Collodi.

“Thank you Arthur,” she grinned. “Not so different from yours though.”

“Mine is much lighter,” Arthur corrected. “Mum says it reminds her of a gerbil she used to have. Yours is more like the chocolate waterfall from Willy Wonka. Only with that other kind of chocolate...that’s darker.”

“Dark chocolate?” Douglas suggested.

“That’s the one! Your hair is like a waterfall of dark chocolate.”

GERTI began to skip ahead. “What a nice thought, a waterfall of chocolate,” She mused as she spun around to face them. “There doesn’t happen to be a waterfall in Collodi does there?”

“I’m afraid not,” Martin replied. “However there is a nice zoo nearby.”

“Wonderful Captain! A zoo! Let’s hurry,” she grabbed his hand and started to run.

“Slow down GERTI, slow down! We’ll get there in time,” Martin yelled.

“Whatever you say Captain,” she replied and again began to walk at a steady pace.

“She calls him Captain a lot,” Arthur whispered to Douglas as they walked a little ways behind the pilot and his aeroplane.

“Yes, well I suppose it’s because he technically _is_ her captain,” Douglas replied.

“Yeah well she does say it an awful lot,” he huffed.

“Arthur keeps staring at me,” GERTI whispered to Martin. “You don’t suppose I did something to make him mad do you?”

“Who, Arthur?” Martin questioned. “He’s never mad at anyone. He’s probably still taking in the fact that you’re a woman now.”

This made GERTI smile again. “Oh good, I couldn’t possibly live with myself if I had already upset one of you.”

A little ways down, Douglas pointed out the café he had mentioned. It was a little place called Medici’s with an outdoor patio and more decorative lamp posts than tables.

“Do you really want to eat now Douglas? It’s 10:30,” said Martin.

“As much as I’d love to spend my day off helping you and Mr. Cotton Candy over here give the walking airdot a tour of a town I’ve never been in myself, I’d much rather spend it here with a pretty Italian waitress or two and more pasta than you can possibly imagine. Please take your time at the zoo, Martin. Pet a zebra for me.”

Martin, Arthur, and GERTI had no choice but to comply so they left Douglas at Medici’s and continued on to the zoo.

The second they stepped through the gates, GERTI headed for the petting zoo.

“Look at all the goats!” GERTI squealed. She reached out and grabbed the fur of a grey speckled one. GERTI closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of hay, dirt, and droppings.

“Um, GERTI,” Martin whispered in her ear, “people are starting to stare.”

And so they were. The eyes of both children and adults were focused on the woman in the giant khaki stewards uniform who was admiring the goats like they were fine works of art.

“Well what are they staring for?” inquired GERTI. “It’s called a petting zoo. I’m just petting the animals.”

“I don’t know,” Arthur shrugged. “I love the smell of petting zoos. It makes me think of cowboys in the Wild West, rustling up their cattle, singing songs, and eating beans under the stars.”

“I think it just smells like goat droppings,” said Martin.

“That’s cause you have no imagination, Captain,” GERTI replied with a smirk. “I think that sounds wonderful Arthur. I’ve always loved the stars. I’ve only seen them from up in the sky though. I wonder what they look like from the ground.” GERTI tilted her head to the side. “Do you hear that?” she asked.

“Hear what?” asked Martin.

“That music,” she frowned and her face was the essence of concentration.

“I do!” exclaimed Arthur. “Skip! What if there’s a parade?”

GERTI squeezed Arthur’s hand. “Let’s go see!” she grinned, before running off into the crowd that had gathered to view the parade.

“GERTI wait!” Martin yelled and started after her but she was already lost in the crowd.

“It’s okay Skip, we’ll find her,” Arthur reassured him. “How hard can it be to find a girl-plane?”

Martin scanned the crowd of people that seemed to be multiplying at an alarming rate. “Very hard,” he groaned.

After searching the crowd for a total of ten minutes Arthur began to get restless. “Hey Skip?” he called.

Martin continued to search the crowd.

“Skip?” he repeated.

“Yes, Arthur?” Martin asked, clearly agitated.

“Can we watch the parade?”

“Watch the- how can you ask that? We lost GERTI!”

“See,but I was thinking, GERTI’s probably just watching the parade too. So why can’t we sit and watch it and then wait for her to come to us? I mean, we can’t be that hard to spot.”

Martin considered this. They really wouldn’t be difficult to find. He was a short ginger man in a pilot’s uniform, and Arthur… well Arthur was a tall man dressed like a stick of spun sugar.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to sit down a bit,” Martin decided.

At this, Arthur broke into a grin that Martin found surprisingly similar to GERTI’s. He couldn’t help but follow Arthur as he raced towards the curb to find a place to sit.

The parade seemed to be a recreation of an old circus caravan. There was a marching band, clowns, acrobats, and of course, animals.

Arthur didn’t sit still for one second. “Look at all the camels!” He cried as a group of men and women in stereotypical Middle Eastern garb led some through the street.

“There’s only four,” Martin pointed out.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Yeah but they’re just so camelly,” he explained.

Martin wished Arthur would wipe that stupid grin off his face. Martin was supposed to be upset but it was very difficult to stay angry when Arthur was sitting next to him full of so much excitement. He had to do something quick.

“We just lost GERTI!” Martin cried. “Doesn’t that bother you? You should be worried!”

“No,” Arthur responded. Keeping his eyes on the parade he chewed a piece of licorice he had purchased from a clown that had passed by. “You _shouldn’t_ be worried. She’s not completely defenseless you know. And we’re at a zoo in Collodi, Italy. What could possibly happen to her? I shouldn’t have to mention that she was an aeroplane, so she’s probably much older than both of us as well, which means you need to stop acting like someone stole your ice cream cone and enjoy the parade.”

Martin blinked. “What?”

“Look, a zebra! I love the zebras’ black and white stripes. But that’s the real question isn’t it? Are zebras black with white stripes or white with black stripes?”

Whatever had possessed Arthur and made him produce his speech about GERTI had obviously left him because for the rest of the parade he continually shouted things like, “Look, an acrobat!” or “Oh, that giraffe has a bow!”, and the irritating thing was that Martin enjoyed it. Martin listened to everything Arthur said, and “ooo”ed and “ahh”ed at every acrobat and bow-wearing giraffe that was pointed out to him.

After the sound of the last drums died out, Arthur turned to Martin. “Is there something on my face?” he asked, his eyes wide with sincere worry.

“Oh, no! No, there isn’t,” Martin blushed. He couldn’t believe he was just caught staring at Arthur. “Let’s go look for GERTI now, shall we?” he proposed, hoping to avoid further embarrassment.

“Already?” Arthur groaned remorsefully.

“Yes, already.”

Martin stood up. “It’s past noon and we need to get back to the airport eventually.” He held his hand out to Arthur and helped him up. Martin looked up at Arthur and suddenly he noticed just how much taller than him Arthur really was.

“I mean...Douglas is waiting...I...we can’t…” It was so hard for Martin to concentrate with Arthur staring down at him like that. Martin soon found himself staring back -- Arthur’s eyes really were a dark brown. Then he realized he was holding his breath; but he couldn’t let it out now, Arthur was too close. Martin began to realize that his eyes were perfectly aligned with Arthur’s lips, and wondered, if he just went up on his toes a few inches and then leaned forward just a tad.

“Martin,” Arthur whispered, “I-”

Suddenly Martin noticed a flash of khaki running towards them out of the corner of his eye.

“GERTI!” he shouted and whipped his head around too quickly, so that it hit an unsuspecting Arthur in the nose.

“Ow,” Arthur whimpered as he held his nose with his hands. “Is it bleeding?” He removed his hands and indeed a tiny stream of red was dripping from his nose. “Oh my god,” Arthur gasped when he noticed the blood.

“I’m so sorry Arthur!” Martin apologized frantically as he searched his pockets for a handkerchief. “I usually keep one in here,” he muttered.

“Don’t be silly. I have something,” said GERTI, who had just caught up to them. “I have some napkins left from the sandwich that nice man over there bought me.” She pointed to a man with a long gray beard wearing a red bandana. He waved seductively back.

“Um, let’s go this way,” Martin suggested and he steered Arthur and GERTI to a cluster of picnic tables near the primate exhibit.

GERTI helped Martin -- who was apparently incompetent when it came to blood -- nurse Arthur’s nose back to health.

“How do you feel?” GERTI asked Arthur after he had been cleaned up with two tissues hanging out of his nose.

“Never feld bedder,” Arthur replied, “Now dat I gob these tissubes in my dose.”

“Good,” GERTI smiled proudly. “I’m a natural parademic.”

“You're grabe at fixing dose bleeds.”

“How about some lunch?” Martin suggested.

“I’m just gonna dash to the bathroom quick,” Arthur replied and left GERTI and Martin at the table.

“So,” GERTI began, “What did you two do while I was gone?”

Martin flushed. “Just watched the parade,” he stammered, “Why?”

“No reason,” GERTI said as she began to sway back and forth on her bench. “God I hate sitting still,” she complained and began to kick her feet as well. Then her eyes brightened when she noticed something standing next to the primate building.

“A picture booth!” she cried. “Let’s get some Captain! I’d really love something to remember this day by.” GERTI grabbed Martin’s hand and pulled him from the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

She had no need to push Martin into the photo booth. Sitting alone with GERTI in a small space was not something Martin was reluctant to do.

“We need money,” GERTI frowned.

“Don’t worry,” Martin offered. “I’ve got some,” He pulled a few coins from his pocket. “Three pictures GERTI. Make them good ones,” he said.

The first flash went off while they were still situating themselves so they had to quickly look up and smile.

*Click*

“Make a face now,” GERTI giggled and the second flash went off.

*Click*

“Now what?” Martin smiled at GERTI.

She replied by leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss.

*Click*

Martin’s cheeks burned so red it competed with his curly hair. Suddenly they heard a crash from outside the photo booth.

“What is it?” GERTI questioned as Martin stuck his out of the booth.

Arthur was standing with a bag in one hand and Martin and GERTI’s photos in the other. Three cups of lemonade lay in a puddle at his feet.

“Arthur!” Martin cried. “You saw the pictures.” It came out more as a question than a statement.

“They’re very nice Skip,” Arthur replied.

GERTI peaked her head out of the photobooth. “Hello Arthur,” she greeted him, “What do you have in that bag?”

Arthur pulled out three Toblerone boxes. “I got you some Toblerones GERTI. I thought you should try them now that you’re a human being and all.”

“Thank you Arthur!” she exclaimed. Her eyes began to tear up. “I can’t wait to try them.” She took the Toblerones and gazed at them like she was holding a pile of precious jewels.

Arthur smiled a little sadder than before and looked at Martin. “Here Skip. I got this for you too.” He pulled a golf ball sized trinket out of the bag. “It’s an otter in a plane. I thought you might like it.”

Martin held the little figurine in his hand. “I love it Arthur.” His thoughts went back to that moment after the parade when he had thought… but then there was GERTI. And she had kissed him.

“Here are your pictures Skip. I’ll go see how Douglas is doing.” Arthur handed the strip of photographs back to Martin. He waved goodbye to GERTI and started towards the zoo’s entrance.

“Arthur wait,” Martin called.

Arthur turned and faced him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Skip.”

As Arthur walked through Collodi he tried to make himself feel better. He always prided himself on being one of the few people he knew who was often just completely happy. He was completely happy when he had made his wish last night. He was completely happy when he had found out GERTI was a woman. He was completely happy when he had watched the parade with Martin. And he was completely happy when he had noticed the otter in the aeroplane sitting next to the panda in a car and the penguin in a boat, and thought that it was the perfect gift for Martin. He had walked with bag in hand, confident that it would make Martin completely happy too. But then he had noticed the picture. Now Arthur wasn’t completely happy and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make himself feel the way he had that morning.

When Arthur entered the café he was greeted by a very satisfied Douglas.

“Hello Arthur, back so soon? Isabelle just went to get some drinks. Did you want one?”

“No thank you Douglas,” Arthur replied.

“Sit down Arthur. I’m feeling good at the moment so I think I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

Arthur took a seat. “What is it?”

“I did make a wish last night,” Douglas whispered although there was no one around who would care to listen. “I wished that I could spend the day in Collodi and enjoy a free Italian meal. I didn’t think much of it when I made the wish - I’ve made wishes like that at almost all of our stops - but here,” Douglas paused for effect, “It came true! You were right Arthur, if you wish on a star in Collodi it always comes true. I have just finished a bowl of penne, a slice of lasagna, a dozen oysters, and a plate of stuffed mushrooms for a grand total of no money.” Douglas leaned back in his chair with satisfaction. “How’s your wish coming along?”

The cheerfulness that Arthur had begun to feel quickly disappeared. “Not so good,” he admitted. “Maybe I was wrong.” He took a bite of a breadstick left over from Douglas’s meal. “I mean, Martin got his wish but,” he chewed the bread thoughtfully, “what if two peoples’ wishes couldn’t both happen. How do the wishing stars decide whose wish comes true?”

“I wish I could tell you Arthur,” Douglas responded, “but alas, I never took a class on the laws of wishing stars.”

“Darn.”

“I’m sure your wish isn’t a hopeless case,” Douglas assured him. He gave Arthur one of his rare, kind smiles that made Arthur feel much better.

“Now,” Douglas said, “How about some authentic Italian gelato?”

*****

Douglas and Arthur eventually separated themselves from their meal and made their way back to the airport. Douglas made no mention of going back to the zoo to check with Martin and GERTI -much to Arthur’s appreciation- although the gelato had done it’s job and Arthur was nearly back to being his completely happy self.

When they arrived at the airport they were met by Frank the mechanic. “I wouldn’t go any farther, if I were you,” Frank warned them, “There is a bit of a row occurring in the bar.”

No sooner had the words left his lips, Martin came storming through the door, his eyes flashing. When he saw Arthur his expression softened but then returned to its look of anger as Caroline followed him into the room.

“You,” he fumed, pointing at Caroline. “You can’t just make her go because you don’t want to stay in Collodi one more night. She’s a human being!”

“She’s not Martin!” Caroline cried, then took a deep breath and began again, “She is an aeroplane. As much as I wish she could stay with us in this way, she must go back. We need a way back to Fitton and we need an aeroplane if we are to continue in a business that specializes in flying aeroplanes. You must see that!”

Martin looked at his feet. “But GERTI can’t go…”

Arthur looked up at his mother, suddenly struck with realization. “GERTI? GERTI’s leaving?” he cried.

“For God’s sake!” Caroline shouted, throwing up her arms. “She’s not going anywhere! She’s simply not going to remain a human being. She is an aeroplane and therefore must do what she does best. Be. An. Aeroplane.”

“You’re absolutely right, Caroline,” Douglas spoke up.

Martin turned from Caroline to Douglas, “How can you say that so simply?” he asked.

“You know perfectly well why I can. Just because you have a small crush on her doesn’t change the fact that we need to keep the only jet plane that makes up MJN Air.”

“But...but…” Martin stammered, knowing they were right but refusing to admit it.

“Why don’t _I_ talk to my Captain,” a soft, confident voice said from behind Caroline. GERTI walked over to Martin and laid a hand on his arm. “Please. I think I should have some contribution to this conversation.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Caroline sighed and herded Arthur, Douglas, and Frank out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

GERTI faced Martin and took both his hands into her’s. “Martin,” she said. Martin was silent. She had never called him by his name before. “Do you know how long I have been an aeroplane?”

Martin shook his head.

“I have been a plane for forty-five years and I have had more people come and go than you can imagine. But never have I been more cared for than by the crew of MJN Air. I may be the  reason for its end one day, but I will not intentionally bring its downfall for my own benefit. Giving up humanity is a simple choice for me but that doesn’t mean I want to do it."

She reached up and touched Martin’s cheek. “Do you know why I love you?” She asked.

“You love me?” Martin choked out.

“Of course I do Captain.”

She smiled and somehow even a smile filled with as much melancholy as the one she gave Martin filled the room with the same light as the first grin she had flashed at him that morning.

“MJN make me who I am,” she responded. “Douglas gives me my appearances and the intelligence I have -- more than you might realize -- is Caroline's. And Arthur,” GERTI smiled again at Arthur’s name, “Arthur is the heart and soul of MJN Air. Without him I would have been sold off years ago. That is why I love you.”

“And me?” Martin asked.

“Why, you are my captain,” She said.

Martin took GERTI’s face in his hands and kissed her one more time. It was a soft, chaste kiss but one with so much meaning in it that it felt like so much more.

Both of their faces were wet with tears at this point but GERTI managed to laugh and she looked at Martin with sincere happiness in her eyes. “Look after Arthur, okay Captain?” she said. “Just try to keep it PG when I’m there.”

Martin matched GERTI’s laugh. “I promise. I have every intention of keeping an eye on Arthur.”

GERTI gave Martin’s hand a reassuring squeeze and then joined the others in the next room, leaving Martin with a mixture of contentment, sadness, hope and an inability to stop himself from crying.

In the other room, Arthur felt guilty. He had let himself feel unhappy, almost angry with GERTI. Arthur could never hold a grudge and any resentment he had towards GERTI and Martin had long ago left him. While talking with Douglas at the café he had brought up the situation he was in, (without using Martin and GERTI’s real names of course) and had come to the conclusion that if Martin chose to be with GERTI, Arthur would continue to feel happy because Martin was happy. It was sentimental, but then Arthur was a sentimental person.

When GERTI entered the room after speaking to Martin, Arthur knew he had to talk to her before she lost her ability to respond. GERTI obviously had the same idea because she immediately made her way over to where he sat drinking a pineapple juice with Frank.

“I do love Martin,” GERTI began, disregarding Frank’s presence at the table. Arthur's heart sank. This was not how he wanted their conversation to start. “But I am not a fool,” she continued. “I know that I can’t stay a human forever, which is why I need you to understand that your good nature and cheerfulness is the heart of MJN Air and therefore makes me the person I am today. I feel how you feel. I love how you love.” She looked up at Arthur and when she noticed the solemn look on his face she groaned. And then she smiled. And then she began to laugh, louder and harder. Arthur blinked at her, startled. Then he too began to laugh.

“ Lord, how drab and ridiculous I sound! Everything has been much too serious for my taste,” she said. “What I’m trying to say is-”

Arthur cut her off. “Don’t worry GERTI. I know what you’re saying and I couldn’t be happier."

Frank, who had been sitting to the side and feeling more and more out of place, rose from the table and moved to where Douglas and Caroline were sitting.

“So how is she going to turn back into a plane anyway?” he asked them.

“Well,” Douglas replied. “I’m afraid that’s going to depend solely on chance.”

“You mean all these awful goodbyes could be for nothing?”

“All we need is another falling star. If a plane can be wished into a human being, a human being can surely be wished into an aeroplane,” Caroline explained. “It shouldn’t be too unlikely.”

“I’m sorry to say, but falling stars aren’t any more common just because you’re in Collodi,” Frank said.

“It will be fine,” Caroline reassured, though she didn’t sound convinced.

“Perfectly fine,” Douglas agreed.

Martin, Arthur, Caroline, Douglas, and Frank were all gathered around the garage just as they had been that morning. This time however, the woman they were looking at was a familiar face to them. Each person said their goodbyes to the brunette in the pastel blouse and khaki pants until Martin was the last person standing by the door. He looked at GERTI, concentrating on every detail; her blue right eye and her green left eye, the small mole just above her upper lip, the way her hair curled, and that one piece that stuck straight up no matter how many times she pulled at it. He noticed all of this, trying to commit it to memory.

“Goodbye Martin,” GERTI said firmly.

Martin nodded. He knew it was time to go but he couldn’t stand the thought that this could be the last time he saw her this way.

“Don’t say goodbye,” he told her, “I’ll see you in the morning,” and he forced himself to leave.

“Martin!” GERTI shouted as he was halfway out the door.

“Yes?” he asked.

“You were always my favorite pilot.”

Martin smiled and then shut the door.

Back at the hotel, the four people who made up MJN Air stood together in the hallway outside their rooms.

“So does anyone want to go to Pinocchio Park now?" Arthur pleaded, too tired to bounce up and down but wanting to do so none the less. “Please?”

“Dear heart, as I have said before, I have very little interest in visiting Pinocchio Park.” Caroline responded. “It has been a very long day and I am going to my bed.”

“But the sun hasn’t even set yet,”

“Even so, I believe I must decline as well,” said Douglas. “Goodnight all.” And with that he and Caroline entered their separate rooms leaving Martin and Arthur alone in the hallway.

Martin looked up at Arthur and smiled. “Well Arthur, if we’re going to make it to Pinocchio Park before sundown we better hurry.”

When Martin and Arthur reached the gates to Pinocchio Park they went up to the ticket booth.

“Two tickets please,” Martin reached for his money to pay the woman at the window only to realize that he must have spent it all at the zoo and they were forced to abandon Pinocchio Park in search of a different and less expensive form of entertainment.

“Oh, Arthur! I’m so sorry I didn't have my money!” Martin’s face was the embodiment of despair. To his surprise however Arthur shrugged it off.  

“It’s okay Skip. We’ll just find something else to do together.”

The two of them walked down the sidewalks of Collodi until they came to a brick roundabout that encircled a fountain. Martin and Arthur sat on the edge of the fountain in silence, looking at the stars.

“Look!” Arthur pointed out, “It’s Orion!”

“I don’t see anything, Arthur,” said Martin.

“Come on, you just have to look harder,” Arthur encouraged. He took Martin’s hand and pointed it towards the sky, moving it in line with the constellation. Martin followed his hand’s direction until Arthur stopped guiding it. He looked over at Arthur who had yet to remove his hand and realized that Arthur himself was not paying attention to the stars. He was looking at Martin with the same intense concentration as Martin when he had been attempting to memorize GERTI’s features before he left. At being caught, Arthur reddened and quickly let go of Martin’s hand.

“Mum and I used to go stargazing when Dad was away,” Arthur stated. “She taught me all the best constellations. I learned the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper, Orion, and Hercules..."

As Arthur continued listing constellations, Martin fingered the trinket in his pocket that was taking up the space where his euros had once been.

"And Aquarius, and Pegasus, and Aries..."

Martin took it from his pocket and looked at it.

"And Cancer, and Libra, and-"

Martin took a deep breath and in one swift movement pressed the bauble into the palm of Arthur's hand.

"What, Skip-"

"Arthur, you are the kindest, most generous, loveliest man I have ever known-"

"Skip?"

"And every time I'm around you, you make me feel like I can do anything. And I know sometimes it seems like I take advantage of you-"

"Skip."

"Just let me finish," Martin persisted. "I want you to know that no matter what you think my thoughts were today, I always knew that I luh... I love... I luh-"

"Really Skip," Arthur grinned. "I know." And with that, Arthur grabbed Martin by the shoulders and pulled him into a long overdue kiss.

Back at the hotel, Douglas knocked on Caroline's door. "Come in," she called from inside.

"Hello, Caroline. I've come to inform you that your son and your pilot are almost definitely romantically attached at the moment." Douglas stated matter of factly.

"We'll it's about time!" Caroline exclaimed. "Wait, how do you know this?" Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"Practically from Arthur himself," Douglas replied. "Well, he changed some names around but it wasn't hard to put together that Marvin Treath was our very own Martin Crieff." Douglas took a seat next to Caroline. "It seems a certain woman named Murtie gave Arthur a scare, though I'm sure that's all settled by now."

"So they did end up going to Pinocchio Park together," Caroline inquired.

"They left half an hour ago," Douglas replied smugly.

"Don't look so proud," Caroline scolded. "What did you do to help them along?"

"Plenty," Douglas said, holding up a wad of euros that had previously occupied the pocket of Martin Crieff. "I've heard the park is severly overrated. And I'd be fool to say there is anything remotely romantic about a park named after a wooden boy."

Martin and Arthur pulled away from each other long enough to look at the item Martin had placed in Arthur's hand. "It's a polar bear," Arthur said staring at the tiny statue in his hand.

Martin's face fell. "I remember you really liked the polar bears on the way to Qikiqtarjuaq so I bought it at the zoo after you gave me the otter. I know it's silly but I saw it and I thought of you and..." Martin grew more heated with each word.

"Don't be such a clot, Skip! I love it!" Arthur broke into a grin and threw his arms around Martin. "The only thing that would have been better is a real polar bear." And with that, Martin was prevented from adding anything else to his explanation because Arthur's lips were once again pressed against his.

Caroline's phone chimed. She glanced at it and unsuccessfully suppressed a grin. "Hello Herc," she said, answering the phone. Douglas smirked. "Well, sure...I'm in Tuscany at the moment but I will hopefully be on a plane back to Fitton tomorrow morning...You are?...that sounds wonderful...pop on over when you land...goodbye darli-goodbye Herc," Caroline hung up her phone.

"And might I ask what Darling Herc had to say?" Douglas asked her, his eyes glistening with good humor.

Caroline made a face at him. "We'll since you asked so nicely, he happens to be landing in a town near here and so we can see him before we leave,"

"What a coincidence!" Douglas exclaimed with mock surprise. "This has absolutely nothing to do with a certain shooting star that was spotted last night, does it?"

"Absolutely not," Caroline replied, but she looked at her phone and smiled anyway.

Martin and Arthur were once again sitting on the edge of the fountain in silence looking at the stars. This time however they sat close with their arms around each other's side. "You know this morning, when I said that I was dressing to look approachable because I made a wish?" Arthur asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence that was surrounding them, "I wanted to look approachable for you," he said, "I wished...well, I wished for this," he looked down at Martin and pulled him closer.

"I know," Martin whispered.

Over their heads a comet streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish," said Arthur.

"What could I possibly wish for Arthur?" Martin told him. "Right now, I am already completely happy."

A few miles away, in the middle of a dark garage, another pair of eyes noticed the falling star, only this pair of multicolored eyes did have a wish to make; and in a few minutes, those eyes weren't there at all.

 

 


	5. Epilogue

"Well," Frank said the next morning, "looks like everything is in tip top shape and you're ready to fly."

"I don't know if I could fly in an aeroplane after I'd gotten to know it as a human being," Herc said. "That's just too Twilight Zone for my taste,"

"Yes, we'll your taste also includes Puccini so I think we can rule that out as an argument against using GERTI again," Caroline replied.

"So," Douglas said off to the side, to Arthur, "I give you my blessing on your and Martin's new relationship, on one condition. I must always get the Camembert from the cheese tray before Caroline gets to it,"

"Is it really important that I get your blessing?" Arthur asked him.

"Oh yes," Douglas nodded eyes wide with sincerity. "Vital,"

"No, it's not Arthur," Martin said as he passed behind him, "What did I say about listening to Douglas's advice."

"Don't take advice from the man with three marriages," Arthur repeated.

"Good job," Martin commended and gave him a pat on the behind, to which Arthur responded by turning extremely red and Douglas looked on with a mixture of horror and amusement.

Martin entered the garage and laid his eyes on GERTI for the first time after the night before. He ran his hand along the side and entered the cockpit. Everything was just as it had been when they had landed in Collodi with a broken turbine engine. Martin took the otter statue Arthur had given him and placed it next to his pilot seat when something caught his eye. Taped next to the window was a small strip of paper. Martin picked it up and smiled. On the paper was a series of three pictures of him and a young woman with curly brown hair and multicolored eyes. Written in the corner was a short note:

Thank you for the wonderful day.

Xoxo,

GERTI

As the years went by that picture never moved from it's spot next to the window. Other pictures began to join it; the four of them at Niagara Falls, an accidental close up of Arthur's face as he stumbled to use the camera. In May, a picture of Catherine and Herc's wedding was taped up, not long followed by another wedding photo, this one of a tall brunette and a short redhead, both smiling much too broadly to be sensible. Eight years later, another picture was added, but not by any member of the cabin crew. It was taped up by a little blonde girl of seven, and it was a picture of her and her fathers, adorned in flowers and boas and drinking tea, along with three other smaller, stuffed guests.

When the little girl had pinned it up she stepped back and admired the collage that had accumulated over the years. Ever since she could remember she had been flying with her parents inside GERTI, and this was not the first time she had glanced over the pictures. Today, however, she noticed one that she had never seen before sticking out from behind a picture of her and Uncle Doug.

"What do you see there Constance?" Martin asked his daughter as he took his spot in the pilot's seat.

"Who is this lady, Papa?"

"Well...how should I put this..." Martin began.

"That's GERTI, Constance," Arthur said, entering the cabin while precariously balancing three cups of tea in his hands. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah," Constance breathed and took the cup of tea Arthur held out to her, "Her hair is like a dark chocolate waterfall."

"That's what I said!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur, you can't just tell her that a woman is an aeroplane," Martin scolded. "How would she understand?"

"I understand," Constance retorted, placing her hands on her hips,"Daddy tells me the story about the wishing stars every night."

"He does, does he?" Martin said turning to Arthur.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "It's a good story."

Martin grabbed his hand, "It is a good story, isn't it," and he stood on his toes and gave Arthur a peck on his cheek. Then Martin crouched down to Constance's height. "Are you ready to go, Connie? Why don't you join Grandma? She might have a treat for you."

"Okay, Papa," Constance responded, "Can you play charades with me and Daddy later?" Martin groaned. If there was anything Constance had gained from her fathers, it was Arthur’s horrendous charades skills. "Why don't you talk to Caroline about that," He replied.

"HKSM?" Constance asked.

"Of course!" Martin smiled, "Now where do we start?"

"Hug..." Constance began.

"Okay," Martin said.

"Kiss..."

Martin kissed her forehead.

"Squeeze- ah! Papa! Too hard!" She giggled as Martin pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Now 'mooch," Martin concluded and they gave each other a quick kiss along with over the top "MWAH!" sound effects.

"Be a good girl," Martin patted her head and then returned to his seat.

"By Daddy," Constance said to Arthur as she bounded out the door.

"Hey, wait a second!" Arthur shouted as he scooped her off the ground and swung her in a circle. "Listen to your Grandma," he commanded before setting her back on the ground.

"You know she doesn't like being called Grandma," Constance reminded him.

"Yes she does," Arthur assured her.

"Really?"

"Of course she does," Douglas agreed as he entered the cabin, "She just complains to be difficult. Do you think she would resent another instance to be adored?"

"Hello, Uncle Doug," Constance greeted. "Me and Daddy are playing charades later. Want to join?"

Douglas quickened his steps toward his chair. "Oh, you know Constance. Pilots are always very busy, I don't think I'll have time,"

"Okay, Uncle Doug..." Constance frowned at the floor.

"Well...maybe a little bit of time wouldn't hurt..."

"Don't fall for it Douglas!" Martin warned but it was too late.

"I'll come find you in a little bit," Douglas told her.

"Good!" Constance grinned and then exited the cabin in search of her Grandmother.

Arthur handed the pilots their tea and then exited the cabin as well, but not before slipping Douglas a slice of Camembert. 


End file.
